Traveling
by senseipuddles
Summary: Hinata and his family live in an RV traveling across the country. Hinata really wants to make a lasting friend. When his family meets another at a campsite he may just get that and more! boyxboy, language, inuendos. May change rating later. KageHina
**Authors note.**

So yeah I'm really just doing this for fun! I'm not very good at English rules so you'll have to forgive me for mistakes in punctuation and such.

 **Disclaimer.**

I don't own Haikyuu or any characters in the series. I make no money off of this.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hinata looked out the window day dreaming as his parents drove their RV into the lot of the camp they would be staying at for the next couple of weeks before moving onto the next one. It had pretty much always been like this. Since he was little at least. His parents loved to travel, to be out on the road seeing different things, different locations. They never stayed in one spot too long.

It was ok though Hinata actually kind of enjoyed it. His mother had taught him and his father how to crochet so they would sell crocheted items out of their RV for extra money. His father picked up small jobs around the country for a few weeks at a time, and his mother would stay with him and homeschool him. He was pretty happy. The only thing that he felt he was missing was a friend.

"Hey Hinata!" His father spoke snapping him out of whatever he was thinking about. "You ready for your next adventure?" His father always said this, anytime they would stop for any length of time.

"Yeah Dad!" He always responded energetically. He turned his head back to the window as they passed rows of other RV's. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something white and green fly into the air. He turned his attention to the object. O _h it's a volleyball._ Hinata thought to himself. He took a quick glance at the person under the ball just out of curiosity. It was a boy probably about his age, he had black hair and wore a scowl on his face. The boy caught the ball and noticed the RV slowly making it's way up the path. He moved back a little so as not to get hit.

As they passed him Hinata looked down at the boy and smiled. _Maybe I can make a friend here._ He thought to himself. The boy looked up at Hinata and continued to scowl. M _aybe not._ as he dropped his gaze and lowered himself into his seat. They pulled into a spot maybe eight spaces down from the boy and he bounced back up ready to get out of the RV and move around a little.

"Alright we're going to set up here you go explore." Hinatas mother said with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hinata responded brightly. He hugged his mother and father then ran out the door. Looking around he didn't see much to do. A part of him wanted to turn to the left to maybe go talk to that boy. But remembering his scowl made him think otherwise. So he turned to the right and just started walking. He found out that this camp was surrounded by tons of trees, he wondered how far in the trees went but decided to stay in the camp for now.

He turned away from the forest and started his way back into camp. Suddenly he heard shouts and laughter coming from behind him. A few boys came running out of the forest with huge smiles on their faces. Their hair was wet and some of them were shirtless so Hinata figured they must have just been swimming. The group of boys took notice of him as they were walking by. He turned to start walking again when he heard one of the boys tell the others to go on ahead. He looked up to see the one bounding towards him a smile on his face.

He had brown hair which was wet down on his head, he also had a large blonde streak right in the middle. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the boy was shorter than himself as well which of course made him feel good.

"Hi! You're new around here aren't you?" The boy said happily. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah we just pulled in about an hour ago." He responded.

"Cool, well welcome! We've been here for a week now. My name is Nishinoya Yuu." The boy held out his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Shouyou." Hinata grabbed his hand and shook it. "So what is there to do around here?" Hinata asked.

"Not a lot really, but there is a swimming hole with a water fall! and all the people get together for a bonfire once a week. It's pretty fun!" Nishinoya responded. Hinatas eyes were gleaming now a huge smile on his face as he thought about going swimming with friends and laughing around a bonfire.

"WOW! That sounds awesome!" Hinata almost yelled. Nishinoya laughed heavily at Hinatas entheusiasm.

"I'm glad you think so!" Nishinoya said happily. "Hey would you like to come hang out at our place for a bit?" Hinata smiled a huge smile at that.

"Hell yes!" He said happily.

"Alright then come on!" Nishinoya started leading the way to his RV, with Hinata in tow. They walked quickly between rows of RV's Nishinoya talking about what goes on in this camp, Hinata nodding silently smiling to himself. "Hey guys!" Hinata heard Nishinoya shout. Turning his head towards the where his new acquaintance was shouting, he saw many other boys around his age and three men that seemed to be in their late twenties.

"Wow you've got a big family!" Hinata said to the other boy.

"Yeah." Nishinoya responded. "They're pretty cool." He said with a huge grin on his face. They stepped up to the outside of Nishinoyas RV, one of the older guys was cooking something on a grill. _It smells amazing._ Hinata thought to himself. The whole group was laughing, and shoving eachother for a better spot in line to get food.

"There you are Yuu!" One of the older men with silver hair exclaimed talking to Nishinoya.

"Hi Mom!" Nishinoya laughed. Hinata was kind of shocked hearing nishinoya call this man "Mom."

"And who is this with you?" The man asked?

"I'm Hinata Shouyo...Ma'am." Hinata said trying to be polite. With this Nishinoya and the man paused and looked at eachother, then they started laughing quite loudly. Hinata had no idea what was going on. Still laughing the man turned to Hinata and spoke.

"I'm not a ma'am I promise! Some of the boys just call me Mom. You can call me Suga." Hinata blushed a little at that and apologised. "No need for apologies!" Suga smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Hinata." He smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too Suga!" He responded.

"Hey can Hinata stay for dinner? His family just pulled in a while ago and I figured they could use some good food." Nishinoya interjected. The man over at the grill overheard this and shouted.

"Yeah! Tell the boy to go get his family! The more the merrier!"

"Thanks Dad!" Nishinoya yelled back. He then leaned over to Hinata and whispered. "Dad really is a woman." Hinata again looked shocked and confused. Then he noticed Nishinoya was laughing. "I'm just joking." Hinata started to laugh with this!

"Go ahead and go get your family. We're going to eat soon." Suga said smiling at Hinata.

"Ok. Do you know where row five is?" He questioned.

"You're on row five dude." Nishinoya responded.

"Oh ok! That makes things easier!" He looked down the row and saw his families RV eight spots down. Realisation took him at this point where he remembered the scowling boy from earlier. _I wonder where he is?_ He thought to himself. "Alright I'll be right back! Thanks for inviting us!" Suga smiled at Hinata as he turned to run to his parents to tell them the news. A few minutes later Hinatas parents stood talking to Suga and the Dad who Hinata now knew as Daichi. It was a fun gathering, they had burgers and meatbuns. The adults had seperated from the children to have a few drinks and talk like adults do, leaving Hinata to hang out with all of the other kids.

Since they got there he had learned that none of the guys in this group are actually related. They were all either orphans or kids that had been kicked out. Some of them were even dating. He'd learned that the third guy that looked like an adult was actually only 18 and he was dating Nishinoya and his name was Asahi. He'd also learned that Daichi and Suga were married and that Daichi was a pretty well known author. They helped take in kids and adopted them to give them a home, but they also wanted to travel so they owned three RVs to carry around all of their kids.

He wound up having a pretty good time at the dinner, and he met several people. There was someone missing though.

"Hey, where's the gloomy guy with the volleyball?" He asked to Nishinoya. The boy who now had his hair spiked straight up stared at him blankly before responding.

"Who? Kageyama?"

"I guess." Hinata responded with a shrug.

"He's relatively new and doesn't really spend a lot of time with us." A sly smile spread acrossed his face as he continued. "would you like to meet him?"

"Sure!" Hinata responded. Nishinoya got a huge grin on his face right then.

"Follow me then!" Of course he did. They walked to the third RV in their line and Nishinoya swung the door wide open. "Hey Kageyama! Got someone here that wants to meet you!" With a laugh he then shoved Hinata through the door and closed it quickly. Kageyama was laying on the built in couch tossing his volleyball up in the air and catching it. He looked up at an awkward Hinata with a glare.

"What do you want?" He said grumpily. Hinata stared back at the boy. He hadn't reallised when he had pulled in earlier that the boy was actually kind of cute. _Wait_ _cute_? Hinata wondered where the hell that had come from. "If you're going to stand there like a dumbass you can go away."

* * *

 **Authors Note.**

Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Traveling :-) I don't know for sure if I'm really going to continue this but if you'd like to leave a review and give me some tips or just tell me if you enjoyed it that'd be great! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
